There are many types of machines in use today for drilling holes such as dowel holes, pocket holes, and so forth, in various types of workpieces. Pocket hole wood joinery involves joining boards by inserting a fastener at an angle through the edge of one board into the other. Such joints are commonly used for face frames, cabinet boxes, leg-to-rail joinery in chairs and tables, and so forth. Drill guides, jigs, and pocket hole boring machines are used to drill the holes through which the fasteners or pocket screws are inserted into the adjoining workpiece.
Conventional devices utilize a two-step process to manually clamp and then drill. Such a process is inconvenient and time-consuming. Additionally, such clamps do not readily accommodate various material thicknesses. Other devices utilize a one-step process, but require an expensive pneumatic air cylinder with a clamp pad to facilitate clamping. The use of pneumatics further requires a source of air, i.e., an air compressor, which adds to the inconvenience and expense of these systems.
In addition, while there are previous pocket hole drilling machines, these machines are expensive and have unnecessarily complicated and un-ergonomic designs. These machines also have moving parts exterior to the cabinet and they also lack desirable features.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification and reviewing the drawings, there is a need in the art for an improved drilling system.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that has an ergonomic design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that has a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that is safer to operate than prior machines.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that has a minimum number of moving parts exterior to the cabinet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that is efficient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that is rugged and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that is allows for quick change-out of drill bits.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that allows the handle to be locked in a storage position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole drilling machine that is easily used on workpieces of various thicknesses.